1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in indicators (or size caps) for garment hangers and, more particularly, to indicators which are removably coupled to a top portion of the garment hangers.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of garment hangers employing size caps are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,902 and its Re-examination Certificate disclose an indicator for a garment hanger having a body portion containing indicia where the body portion includes a means for releasably attaching the indicator to a part of the hanger.
The '902 patent also discloses an attaching means having a head shank having two separated portions which are resiliently deformable towards a central cavity to enable the head shank to be inserted into and removed from a slot or other opening formed in a display portion of a hanger.
The '902 patent further discloses an indicating device having a shaped body including a wide base, a narrower top and a cavity having an entrance opening within the wide base for receiving a supporting means. The supporting means includes an enlarged head which is larger in size than an opening in the top of the indicator to enable the indicator to be engaged with the enlarged head.
Unfortunately, the prior art size caps and hangers, such as the hanger of the '902 patent, are substantially complex and difficult and costly to manufacture, such as by injection molding or the like. Consequently, there is a need in the art for a size cap which is releasably coupled to a garment hanger, simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.